A fresh start
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Draco loved ron but now he's gone who will be there to help him get everything together?


"Draco." Harry whispered to himself as he gazed at the beautiful blonde Adonis that slept peacefully next to him. It was times like this when harry wondered how he got so lucky to have been in the right place at the right time.

b….Flash back…../b

It was just one of those nights when the last battle haunted Harry Potter to the point where he couldn't sleep although it was well past midnight. Resigned to his wakeful state he grabbed his cloak and decided to go for an invisible stroll. Without thinking he let his feet take him where ever they may, wandering aimlessly around the castle. At some point his feet guided him to the dungeons, an unbeknownst to harry he was about to witness something he would never forget. As he turned the corner leading him deeper into slytherin territory Harry noticed a figure, but not just any old figure. A figure with brilliant blonde hair that could only be bleached from a bottle, or born on a Malfoy. Harry guessed it was the latter.

Frozen he stared at the young Malfoy sitting on the dungeon floor. He seemed to be playing with something in his lap. Perhaps a pet? Suddenly a small but high pitched giggle permeated the air, Draco having found this very amusing giggle back in response. This surprised Harry who found his laughter much like the sound of crisp church bells ringing through the silence on a beautiful dewy Sunday morning. The next moment happened so quickly Harry wasn't even positive how he ended up on the ground, but he imagined it to go something like this. Draco moved to lift his pet from his lap and raise it over his head much in the way you would lift a baby. Only as Harry looked through the greenish darkness of the dungeons He saw that not only was it not an animal or pet it was a human being. And not just any human, but a small beautiful baby girl! Harry gasped stumbling backwards which in effect alerted Draco to the presence of someone. Jumping to his feet Draco use his wand to form a protective barrier around the infant before stepping forward to assess the situation. "I know there's someone there this isn't funny at all just show yourself and we can resolve this I have no need to fight in front of my child." Draco said still looking into the seemingly empty space.

It only took Harry one second of rash Gryffindor thinking to drop the cloak and throw caution to the wind. Draco's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What are you doing down here potter?" Draco asked. "Well I was just taking a stroll when I stumbled across you, and-" He gestured to the baby in the bubble who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the taste of her own fingers. "Yes well excuse me if I don't completely believe that. I'm sure Ron said something to you before he died in the battle. I knew it was only a matter of time before you came down here to speak with me and meet her." Draco scoffed. Harry completely confused had no idea what in the name of merlins beard Draco was talking about and told him as much. "You mean He knew he could die and he didn't even break his promise to tell you then?" Harry shook his head. "I have no clue what you are talking about I mean sure he was saying stuff about us keeping an eye on you before we had to leave, but I thought that was more on the side of get you before you get us." Draco for some reason found this hilarious. "Come on Potter I think it's time we finally have a real conversation since neither of us can sleep, and I've obviously opened the gates to something you didn't know about your own best friend." In a second Draco had tap the wall in a manner that must have been consistent with a password because immediately a door appeared and opened.

With a flick of his wand the baby girl was now happily cooing in his arms. He walked through the door leaving Harry in the hall. After a few seconds when Harry didn't immediately follow Draco popped his head out. "Coming, Potter?" Harry nodded and scrambled through the portal. "How did you score your own quarters Malfoy? I'm the boy who lived, and I can't even pull those kinds of strings." Draco chuckled again. "Get pregnant, and see how many doors open and close for you." This statement completely baffled Harry who was already confused at why he was in Draco's quarters at all. "I'm not even gonna pretend I got that cuz I didn't… but you mentioned something about Ron?" Draco nodded in a very deliberate way. "Zippy!" Draco called out in a voice barely above regular volume. In an instant one of the Hogwarts house elves was standing in front of him or possibly it was one of Draco's very own house elves. "Take Darcy and put her to sleep." Immediately the house elf obeyed taking the baby and popping out probably to the baby's nursery so Harry assumed anyway. "Okay so you want me to tell you what I meant about Ronald earlier?" Harry nodded and Draco took a seat in a comfy looking chair.

"Please have a seat we may be here a while." Harry moved into a seat directly across from Draco so that he could keep his eye on him. "ok Potter what exactly would you like to know?"Draco asked once Harry was seated. "Well, for starters you could tell me what you meant by Ron keeping his promise even though he could die. What promise did he make?" Harry asked. "Ronald, and I were dating. Since the end of fifth year actually, I made him promise he wouldn't say anything until after the war. So it would be safer for us. I couldn't be targeted to get information for the dark lord, and he wouldn't have to deal with his girlfriend problems yet." Harry nodded his head listening intently. "Ok so why tell me now?" Harry inquired. Draco sighed "Well simply put you were there. And I'm sure you must realize where this is going in regards to my child and how she came about. I want your help in something." Harry still a little confused over what this child is decided to ask some more questions.

"Ok let's say I agree to help with whatever you need, You'll answer some more questions?" Draco nodded. "Ok I swear on my honor that I will do whatever I can to help you as long as it isn't illegal and won't hurt anyone else. In return you must tell me the whole story." Draco again nodded and relaxed back into his seat to prepare his story. "Well it started in the beginning of fifth year. I was walking down the hall after hours and I ran into Ronald we started fighting of course, after we had our spat we sat there cursing each other to hell. After a few weeks it turned into a pattern we'd just happen to see each other after hours in the hall fight it out and go to bed until we weren't fighting any more. Suddenly we were meeting up to talk, and then before I knew it he asked if he could kiss me and I said yes. We didn't meet up for a few weeks after that, but suddenly I was walking from the great hall and he pulled me into a room. He started yelling that he wanted to know why I was avoiding him and why I didn't at least have the decency to give him an explanation. Well I had just needed time to think and I was through thinking so I just walked right up to him and kissed him and that was the first time we shagged right there in that empty class room." Harrys eyes widened almost impossibly. "We were pretty much happy the in sixth year we had a disagreement over him spending so much time with Granger and me wanting us to stay a secret. We actually broke up for about a month before we couldn't stand it anymore. So we made a promise he wouldn't have sex with anyone else nor would he stop seeing Granger publicly as long as we were kept a secret I would abide by that. So we had a great relationship until seventh year when I became ill we started arguing more I couldn't keep my temper in check, and you guys were getting ready for your horcrux hunt. Ron came to see me right before you left and I told him that pomfrey said I was pregnant. He was so happy. He swore that when the war was over we would be married and our child would be so well loved nothing else would matter. You know the rest, You all left and when you came back it was time for the last battle. I only saw him for a split second before the fight started he said if anything happened know that he would always love me, but I was to do anything to protect myself and our child. Then I was on the battle too Im not sure how I ended up there fighting but I looked over my shoulder and I saw him get hit and he was dead and I couldn't even do anything about it." Draco was in tears and Harry moved to hold him. A truly Gryffindor move.

"He asked me to name her Darcella, he said it was beautiful because it resembled my name so much. So when she was born I named her, Darcella Narcissa Avangeline Weasley-Malfoy officially, for short I call her Darcy. She has my Blonde Hair and complexion thank Merlin, but she has his limpid blue eyes." Harry was caught somewhere between confusion and being glad that some part of his best friend live on. "Ok Draco you held up your end now tell me what I can do for you." Draco cleared his throat and blinked the tears away. "I just need you to introduce us formally to the weasleys over the holls. I know that more than anything else he would want me to give them the chance to know her and for her to know that his family loved her. Even if they don't accept us it matters that I try." Draco requested with such conviction that it took Harry aback. "Of course, Draco that's perfect they will love you and Darcy." Harry smiled. "You called me Draco." Draco said, and Harry blushed.

That was the beginning. First they were friends and after they began spending more time together Harry would say it was only for Darcy whom he grew very fond of, but they both knew otherwise. Before to long they were engaged and married. Now they are blissfully Happy raising Darcy together along with their own two children.

bHappily ever after….or is it? /b


End file.
